Stranger
by Min Zucker
Summary: Kata Taehyung Yoongi itu berbahaya, lalu kenapa sekarang Jimin menemukan Yoongi berada di bawahnya dan melenguh dengan cara yang manis bercampur panas di dalam kamar hotel? MinYoon/YoonMiin. seme!jimin, uke!yoongi. maybe pwp?


_© crownacre, 2016_

 **STRANGER**

 _Park Jimin and Min Yoongi Fanfiction_

romance | M Rated (maybe PWP) | oneshoot

Jimin bertanya-tanya kenapa seseorang berambut hijau pastel dengan kulit putih pucat yang terbungkus pakaian formal itu terlihat begitu menakjubkan. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap dan mengagumi keindahan yang terpancar dari sosok itu. Hatinya memuntahkan semua puja dan puji pada Tuhan karena menciptakan orang seindah itu. Terlihat begitu bersinar diantara orang-orang lain yang berdandan lebih elegan namun bercahaya redup.

Matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap, anggur cemerlang dalam gelas berkaki tinggi di genggaman tangannya terabaikan begitu saja tanpa berniat ia kecup bibirnya karena bibir merah di sana terlihat jauh lebih menarik. Rasanya tangannya ingin bergerak dan menyiram alkohol jenis sampanye di tangan pada tubuh itu dan membuat sinar itu makin berkedip, mengkilap karena air yang ia tumpahkan pada kulit seputih kertas. Ia ingin menjilati sampanye di atas tubuh orang sebersinar bintang itu.

"Min Yoongi," suara seseorang menginterupsi. Nyatanya itu Taehyung, dengan senyuman segitiga yang berniat menggoda Jimin dan tangan bergerak ringan, mengial dengan satu gelas berisi angur cemerlang diantara jari-jarinya. Taehyung tahu maksud tatapan Jimin, jadi ia meneguk sedikit minumannya dan menikmatinya, setelah itu tersenyum jauh lebih menawan. "Yang kau tatapi itu, Min Yoongi. Dia memang mengagumkan."

Jimin mendesis, tangannya bergerak untuk mengibaskan udara kosong dan menggeleng. "Mana yang aku tatapi, _sih_? Kau berkhayal," ujarnya dengan penuh ketenangan.

"Biar aku bawa ia ke sini," Taehyung menjawab santai, gelasnya ia serahkan pada Jimin dan bejalan mendekati sosok bernama Yoongi.

Niatnya begitu sebelum Jimin menahan tangannya, menarik tubuh itu agar kembali berada di dekatnya dan mendesis tajam seperti ular kelaparan. Matanya berkilat tidak suka dan wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. "Jangan," ujarnya penuh nada _bossy_ —bukan masalah, lagipula Jimin hanya pengusaha muda yang kebetulan diberi Tuhan kemampuan luar biasa memimpin perusahaan keluarga Park setelah ayahnya memutuskan pensiun muda dan mencetak dijit tak terhingga di rekeningnya yang ia tanam di mana-mana.

Taehyung tentu saja terkekeh, ia mengangguk paham dan tersenyum lebih lugu daripada sebelumnya. "Kau pasti malu, ya?" Ia tahu seberapa besar harga diri Park Jimin, jadi ia mau sedikit menggoyahkan kekokohan yang sekeras baja itu.

"Aku? Tentu tidak," jawaban tenang itu kembali keluar, mencoba menahan emosinya yang meledak-ledak seperti air mendidih. Hatinya setengah mati menahan diri dari rasa penasaran dan ingin membawa diri Yoongi ke hadapannya, sementara otaknya setengah mati mengontrol tubuh agar tidak meledak seperti kembang api karena terlalu mendamba hanya lewat tatapan mata. "Kau sudah menemukan mangsa?" Dan ia memutuskan mengalihkan perhatian.

Sepertinya Jimin cukup pintar membuat sahabatnya tidak kembali fokus pada pujaan hati dadakannya, sahabatnya kini sudah mengedar dengan senyuman jenaka yang terlihat begitu bodoh. Saat menemukan yang ia cari, ia memekikkan kata _ah!_ dan menunjuk orang itu dengan jari telunjuk. "Itu, namanya Jeon Jungkook. Manis, 'kan?"

Harus Jimin akui sosok itu terlihat manis. Berbanding terbalik dengan orang yang kata Taehyung bernama Yoongi, sosok itu jauh lebih cerah dengan aura terang yang menyenangkan. Senyumannya semenggemaskan kelinci dan matanya berbinar semengagumkan kunang-kunang. Jika yang ia sukai memiliki warna gelap penuh aura menggoda yang panas, maka yang menjadi pencuri perhatian Taehyung memiliki warna cerah penuh aura bahagia yang hangat.

"Manis," Jimin menyetujui, ia meneguk anggur cemerlangnya dengan cara elegan hingga beberapa gadis atau pemuda di sisi lain yang menunggu saat-saat itu menahan napas sambil membayangkan betapa berartinya mereka jika bibir penuh seorang Park Jimin menempel pada bibir mereka seperti gelas. "Tapi auranya terlalu hangat, jelas bukan _style_ -ku."

Yang lebih tinggi tertawa kecil, ia mengangguk paham dan menepuk bahu lebar sahabatnya. "Tentu saja, lagi pula mana pantas ia bersanding denganmu, Jimin-ah? Ia harusnya bersanding denganku," ujarnya penuh percaya diri, wajahnya terpasang dengan angkuh seolah mengejek sahabatnya. "Omong-omong… Min Yoongi itu sungguhan yang kau sukai? Kau yakin?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" Satu delikan untuk menunjukkan rasa tidak suka pada yang bertanya sambil bibirnya setengah mencibir setelah itu. Jimin menggeleng dan kembali mengibaskan tangannya sekali, menunjukkan penolakan dan tidak setuju. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Aku sarankan jangan, dia seram," Taehyung tertawa dengan cara bodohnya. "Kau tahu, dia pernah menyiram Kim Namjoon karena kecerobohan bodohnya membuat ponselnya terjatuh dan terinjak."

"Wow," Jimin menggumam kagum, kembali melirik seseorang dengan rambut hijau yang menarik hatinya dan menatapnya. Otaknya kembali melantunkan pujian untuk orang itu, mengagumi keajaibannya angkuh dan sikap kasarnya yang jadi begitu menarik. "Dia jadi terdengar begitu menarik setelah kau menceritakan itu."

Tentu saja pernyataan Jimin membuat Taehyung melebarkan tidak percaya, "seleramu aneh!"

"Sepertinya begitu," ia mengangguk ringan lalu menyerahkan gelas tingginya pada Taehyung dan yang diberi uluran gelas itu menerimanya bingung. Jimin melangkah, membawa tubuhnya menghampiri sosok Yoongi dengan wajah percaya diri dan mata bersinar yakin, meninggalkan Taehyung yang kini bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Saat Taehyung menemukan sahabatnya itu sudah berada di hadapan Yoongi dengan senyuman memabukkan —begitu kata teman-temannya yang ingin mendekati Jimin— ia langsung mengerti kenapa sahabatnya berlalu begitu saja. Ia akan mendekati sang dewa angkuh dari Mins Corp, seorang anak tunggal dengan kekuasaan penuh di cabang Mins yang berdiri di Korea. Sayangnya senyum memabukkan itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa bagi Yoongi karena ia adalah orang lurus tanpa sedikitpun belengkok, sekokoh menara Eifel, setajam duri bunga mawar, dan kaku seperti kulit kemiri. Taehyung tertawa dalam hati, selera Jimin memang selalu orang angkuh dengan sifat keras, tapi Yoongi jelas bukan tandingannya pikir Taehyung. Yoongi terlalu kuat untuk pribadi sesombong Jimin yang terkadang jadi begitu terobsesi—dan kali ini obsesinya hanya akan membawa kesialan dan tekanan batin karena tidak akan berhasil mendapatkan pujaan hati.

"Hei," Jimin menyapa Yoongi yang beberapa senti lebih rendah darinya, bibirnya tersenyum sederhana sambil membentuk matanya jadi lebih ramah. "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya basa-basi berpura-pura tidak mengetahui nama pemuda itu agar bisa mendengar langsung darinya.

Yang berambut hijau tertawa lirih meremehkan, ia menatap Jimin dari sudut matanya dengan segala tatapan menilai dari atas ke bawah. "Kau pikir kau cukup kuat untuk membuatku memberi tahu namaku padamu?" Tanyanya dengan suara dalam—panas dan menggoda gendang telinga Jimin hingga tiga tulang kecilnya siap meleleh terkena getaran luar biasa itu.

"Katakan padaku," tangan Jimin meraih pinggang kecil yang di hadapannya yang terlihat begitu menarik disentuh, wajahnya ia dekatkan pada telinga itu dan meloloskan satu hembusan napas berat yang mengelus telinga itu. "Aku sungguhan ingin tahu," bisiknya lirih.

Mungkin jika yang diperlakukan seperti itu bukan Min Yoongi, satu desauan lirih lolos dari bibirnya, membantin jutaan makian karena sendinya meleleh begitu saja oleh perlakuan berbahaya Jimin. Tapi itu Min Yoongi, satu-satunya kemungkinan yang mungkin ia lakukan adalah mendorong dan jika bukan itu maka ada satu tendangan tidak berperasaan pada orang kurang ajar seperti Jimin. Semua tahu Min Yoongi adalah seseorang yang kasar.

Taehyung sendiri tahu itu, jadi ia yang berada di sisi lain sudah siap berlari menghampiri Jimin jika saja ada kekerasan yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Hanya saja hingga detik kesepuluh tidak ada kekerasan apapun, Jimin aman dengan tangan masih utuh di pinggang kurus Yoongi. Hebatnya lagi pemuda bersurai hijau pastel itu justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Jimin. Taehyung berdecak kagum pada pesona Jimin untuk kali ini.

"Min Yoongi," bisik pemuda itu sambil meremas pelan kerah kaku kemeja yang lebih tinggi. Ia lalu kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendorong dada bidang Jimin menjauh. "Kau puas?"

Dengan pertanyaan itu, Jimin melebarkan senyumnya. Ia menggeleng angkuh dan tersenyum penuh arti hingga Yoongi yang di hadapannya memberi tatapan menantang. "Bagaimana dengan sedikit bermain, hm?"

Semua orang tahu makna senyum itu, juga mengerti apa maksud kata bermain di dalam sana, Yoongi pun tidak sebodoh itu untuk memahaminya. Ia menyeringai, menghembuskan napas tipis sambil mencebik beberapa saat sebelum menarik napas untuk berbicara. "Aku takut kau hanya membuat punggungku sakit."

"Oh, wow, apa aku baru saja diremehkan kali ini?" tawa riang Jimin terdengar begitu ringan, ia menggeleng tidak percaya. Mata Jimin mengedar, ia tersenyum penuh aura menggoda setelah matanya kembali bertemu pada bola mata di balik bingkai sipit kelopak mata Yoongi. "Ikut ke hotel di sebelah aku mungkin akan menyenangkan, bagaimana?"

" _Call_."

.

Jimin membawa sosok Yoongi di rangkulannya, berjalan beriringan masuk ke kamar yang akan mereka gunakan. Yoongi sendiri terlihat cuek, berpikir harinya kali ini sangat membosankan dan entah kenapa membiarkan orang baru menyeretnya ke tampat mahal untuk bersenang-senang. Bermain kalau kata Jimin sebelum membawanya memasuki mobil hitam dan berkendara ke gedung tinggi.

Bermain? Jelas kali ini bukan permainan seperti halnya yang biasa dilakukan anak kecil dengan penuh tawa, ini tentang hal _menyenangkan_ yang membawa mereka terbang hingga menemui surga dunia meski harus tersedak napas mereka sendiri saat melakukannya.

Begitu sampai di dalam kamar, Jimin bersikap ofensif dengan tangannya yang panas meremas pinggang kecil Yoongi. Menghujami wajah putih itu dengan jutaan ciuman dan setelah itu melumat habis bibir tipis yang menarik perhatiannya sejak awal.

Yoongi mendesah tipis, tangannya memegang bagian depan jas Jimin dengan mencoba mengimbangi kekuatan bibir dan lidah lawannya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak aktif membuka kancing jas juga kemeja yang kini berpindah menciumi lehernya. Ia mendongak, mencari napas banyak-banyak karena perlakuan luar biasa dengan tangan mulai gemetar karena Jimin mulai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada lehernya.

"Kau menyukainya," Jimin berbisik rendah, tubuhnya sudah terbebas dari semua kain yang membungkusnya dan ia menyeringai menyadari Yoongi masih utuh. Tangannya dengan segera membuka jas Yoongi, melemparnya sembarangan dan setelah itu dengan kasar merobek kemeja putih polo situ hingga koyak tak berbentuk di lantai.

Yoongi memekik seperti suara tikus putih yang tertangkap jebakan tikus saat menyadari pakaiannya terlepas dengan cara tidak baik, suaranya tertahan namun begitu lucu hingga si pemangsa tertawa senang. Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi ke dinding dan kembali membuat suara memekik tipis yang menggemaskan dari yang di kungkungan, kembali menghujami wajah itu dengan ciuman ringan dan sekali lagi meraup bibir itu dan melumatnya habis.

Jimin mendesah berkabut saat tiba-tiba tangan Yoongi menggenggamnya, meremasnya lembut dengan cara luar biasa hebat hingga napasnya mendadak tercekat beberapa saat. Ia menyadari gerakan seringai pada bibir Yoongi dan Jimin tahu dirinya baru saja ditantang. Jadi karena merasa dirinya tidak pantas kalah, maka Jimin membawa tubuh Yoongi dan membantingnya ke kasur. Ia menyusulnya dengan tidak sabaran menindih yang yang terbaring, menahan tubuh dengan lutut serta tangannya.

Yoongi mendongak, matanya yang sayu alami terlihat makin menggoda karena mengirimkan kilatan panas pada Jimin. Yang di atas tersenyum tipis dan mengelus pipi yang di bawah, bibirnya mendarat ringan di wajah Yoongi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku melakukannya dengan cepat," Jimin menggumam, tangannya sudah melepas celana Yoongi dan kini bergerak ahli pada miliknya. Membukanya tergesa dan setelah itu menekankan tubuh pada yang di bawah, ia mulai menggesekkan miliknya pada Yoongi hingga desahan lirih lolos dari bibirnya. Jimin menyeringai, menyadari usahanya menghasilkan hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Ma—ahhn–masuk," Yoongi mendesah dengan suara rendah, menatap memohon bercampur kilatan haus akan Jimin untuk meminta yang di atas segera melakukan hal yang membuatnya gila sejak tadi.

Jimin tidak menunda, ia menggumamkan kalimat di telinga Yoongi mengatakan padanya untuk menahan yang akan ia lakukan dan setelah itu menjilat telinganya serta memberi gigitan-gigitan ringan di sana. Setelah itu ia menekan miliknya ke dalam Yoongi, menghentakkannya kuat hingga seluruhnya masuk tanpa melakukannya perlahan.

"A–aakh!" Yoongi berteriak nyaring, tangannya meremas dan giginya mengigit kuat kulit Jimin. Meninggalkan beberapa bekas goresan dan gigitan di kulit berkeringat itu.

Jimin meringis, menahan kenikmatan menyenangkan juga rasa sakit dari yang dilakukan Yoongi. Berpikir apa mungkin dirinya terlalu kasar atau mungkin Yoongi yang terlalu lemah. Ia mengecupi leher putih yang sudah penuh noda hasilnya tadi dan menunggu yang di bawah bergerak memberi tahu dirinya siap.

Saat pinggul Yoongi bergerak pelan, Jimin tahu bahwa Yoongi siap. Jadi ia mulai bergerak, menarik keluar miliknya dan sekali lagi menghentakkannya kuat untuk lebih dalam masuk ke sana. Yoongi berteriak nyaring sekali lagi, memberi tahu berapa kuatnya perasaan bergetar pada tubuhnya setelah ditekan habis banyak kali oleh Jimn sampai mampu menimbulkan jutaan friksi hingga otaknya serasa ingin meledak.

Pinggul Yoongi serasa mengigil, bergetar karena cengkraman terlalu kuat Jimin juga banyak gerakan tak beraturan yang menggoda seluruh nafsunya hingga napasnya tersenggal-senggal seperti orang baru saja berlari. Ia mendesah rendah, memberi tahu betapa panasnya dirinya hingga rasanya ubun-ubunnya meledak-ledak seperti air mendidih.

Saat gerakan keras Jimin makin memabukkan, juga tangan panas itu bermain aktif di miliknya untuk sekedar meremas atau menggerakkannya, Yoongi tahu dirinya sebentar lagi akan sampai pada kenikmatannya. Apalagi saat gerakan tegas Jimin terus menumbuk titik manisnya, suara desahan parau sudah memperjelas betapa kuatnya gelombang kenikmatan yang dikirimkan yang di atasnya. Nikmat sekaligus sakit bergabung menjadi satu, menimbulkan godaan memabukkan seperti kepayang yang dihirup dan ditelan habis.

Jimin sendiri berkabut, matanya sudah tidak fokus dan miliknya sudah berkedut berteriak minta meledakkan isinya. Ia mendesis tipis, gerakannya makin cepat dan tangannya makin aktif, ia memancing kenikmatan putih yang dicari di ujung permainan dan mengajak yang di bawahnya segera keluar. Miliknya sudah melelehkan beberapa cairannya, membuat gerakannya lebih cepat dan lebih licin seperti belut dalam lumpur yang menghindar tanggapan pemburu.

Yoongi tidak sanggup menahan dirinya, napasnya putus-putus seperti siap lepas karena paru-parunya terbakar oleh nafsu dan seluruh alveolusnya sekarat karena terkena api mengerikan dari otaknya yang meledak-ledak. Tubuhnya melengkuk seperti busur dengan panah yang di tarik. Dan begitu semua kenikmatan yang tertahan di dalam dirinya lolos seperti anak panas lepas, ia berteriak serak dan menjatuhkan seluruh tubuhnya yang lemas ke kasur dangan dada bergerak naik turun mencari napas banyak banyak.

Jimin menyusul setelah itu, menembakkan cairan kenikmatannya dan meledak banyak di dalam sana hingga lolos ke luar meski sudah menekan dirinya dalam-dalam. Napasnya berantakan dan ia terjatuh di atas Yoongi hingga tubuh mereka bertumpuk dengan tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Ia mengecup ringan bibir Yoongi dan melumatnya sebentar dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ada di tabung energinya, menggumam pelan memberi tahu bahwa Yoongi sangat indah dan mengagumkan bahkan dalam posisi kelelahan tanpa tenaga.

"Aku harap kita bisa berhubungan baik setelah ini, Yoongi-ah."

Yoongi hanya menanggapi pernyataan Jimin lewat anggukan, matanya terpejam dan setelah itu terlelap karena kelelahan.

 **Fin.**

Katakan padaku kalau aku gila karena aku memang gila. Dan Min Yoongi adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku gila. Jadi berakhirlah ini. Omong-omong mungkin sehabis ini ada sequel, aku mau jelasin kenapa Yoongi mau serahin diri ke Jimin padahal Taehyung pun bilang kalo Yoongi itu susah di deketin. Tapi engga janji ya! heuhehe

Jadi buat yang udah baca… ada yang mau meninggalkan review?


End file.
